Missing Piece
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Edward and Roy have lasted six years. But, what happens when Ed starts to feel like something is missing in their relationship? Will his search for the piece to their relationship bring them closer together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, you guys! You know, I just recently took this dialect quiz on Facebook. It asks you a series of "what do you call certain things," or, "how do you pronounce this word?" I'm from California, and I guess it's mostly a "California" thing to call a group of people "you guys." I thought everyone, everywhere did it. I never noticed, but I must have an accent to those from the southern or eastern areas of the United States. Crazy thinking, right? Well, anywho...this author's note wasn't meant to be this long. I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just recently re-watched Brotherhood...I don't want to get into that...Anyways, enjoy the show! **

**~.~**

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**~.~**

"Can't you see I'm busy, Ed?" Roy snapped, still not looking at his lover.

Ed took a deep breath, attempting to control his temper. "I can see that, but I've been trying to talk to you about this _same_ subject for more than a week."

"I'm not going to waste time having a petty conversation with you about how much you hated the last mission I sent you on. I have all this pap-"

"So our conversations are petty now?!" The blonde yelled. "Honestly, Roy! Is your work more important than our relationship?!"

"At the moment, yes!" Roy finally looked up at his boyfriend furiously, but all anger vanished when he saw the shocked look in those golden eyes. "Ed, I...that's not what I mea-"

"SAVE IT!" Ed exploded. He stomped over to the other side of room and pulled out a paper from the file cabinet. Roy stood up from his desk and tried to get a better view of the paper Edward was filling out quickly. Edward slammed the pen down and shoved the paper in Roy's hands. "I'm taking time off, starting today."

Roy let out a grunt. "So, you're just going to run away like always?"

"Looks like it!" Ed spat as he began walking towards the exit.

"Why don't you understand, Edward?! I'm trying to become Fuhrer! I'm so close and you're supposed to be there pushing me to the top! Don't you remember!?" Roy grabbed his lover's wrist and turned him around. "Don't you remember?"

"Fuck off, _Colonel_." Edward yanked his wrist away from his boyfriend and forced open the door. "Happy Anniversary, by the way!" He yelled over his shoulder as the door slammed shut in Roy's face.

Ed stomped to the nearest phone booth. He dialed a number quickly and scanned his surroundings as the phone rang. "Elric residence. Al speaking."

"Al..." Edward started. He didn't know where to start.

"Brother?" Al asked. "Is everything alright? You don't sound okay."

"Is it possible that I can stay with you and Winry for awhile? I need a vacation."

"Of course, Brother. Are you and Roy fighting?"

Ed paused before saying, "I'll explain everything when I get up there. I'll be on the first train heading there tomorrow morning! Make sure to have lunch ready for me."

Al laughed lightly. "No problem, Ed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh! Al..."

"Yes, brother?"

"If Roy calls, don't let him know you've heard from me...okay?"

He could hear the hesitation in Al's voice, but he agreed nonetheless. They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

The blonde sighed and headed to the nearest hotel. No way was he planning on going home, not with Roy getting off work anytime now. He became irritated instantly at thinking of the man. Ed and Roy had gotten together a few months after the Promised Day. They had all been out after another long day of cleaning up the city. Roy had a few too many drinks and his feelings for Fullmetal had eventually slipped out. Ed was the only one surprised by the news, later finding out that the rest of Roy's team had known all along. They had been together ever since then. Today was their six year anniversary, and while he could understand how it slipped Roy's mind due to the fact that Grumman was retiring soon and was planning on making his decision on who would be his successor soon, he was tired of constantly being brushed off by his boyfriend. Hell, even when Bradley was in charge, he made time for Mrs. Bradley. Truth was, for about five months, Edward had been feeling like something was missing from their relationship. It wasn't sex, both Ed and Roy made sure sex was something they had enough of. It wasn't romance, because even though Edward hated all the mush and gush, Roy made sure the romance was there. Edward couldn't figure it out, so he had been trying to talk to Roy about his feelings, hoping the older man had some insight on what it could be.

_'Obviously talking isn't something he wants to do right now.'_ Edward sighed at his thought as he walked into his favorite inn, which happened to be run by Madame Christmas.

"Edward?" She asked as he walked in. "Well, this is a surprise."

"Ya, ya. Can you get me a room, Chris? Charge it to the bastard's bill." She chuckled at the comment and handed him a key to the room.

**~.~**

Roy waved towards Hawkeye and walked up the steps to his and Edward's home. Although he couldn't figure out why the blonde was so upset, he did feel guilty. _'Surely Ed isn't too upset anymore.' _ The colonel thought to himself. _'Ed never stayed mad for long.'_

"Ed?" He called out as he kicked his boots off at the door. "Edward, can we talk please?" Only silence answered. "Edward, quit acting like a child and talk to me!" Roy demanded as he looked around the house. "This isn't funny, Fullmetal." Roy only ever used that title anymore when he was angry with him, and right now, he was starting to feel angry. He searched the house over three times before he finally sat on the edge of their bed. "Where the hell is he?"

**~.~**

Ed woke at sunrise. He showered and got dressed quickly. By the time he left the inn, the streets were beginning to buzz. He opened his watch. _'First train normally leaves around 7:30. I better hurry.'_

He sat down next to the window and sighed. "Barely made it," he murmured to himself. His mind wandered to his boyfriend. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone, but he sure would miss Roy. Ed was sure Roy would miss him as well. The older man hated being away from his lover for more then a couple of days. Maybe this would teach Roy a lesson. Maybe this would make Roy think.

Ed's thoughts were disrupted by a small sniffle. Ed looked around. The small cry filled his ears again, this time Ed was able to pin point where it was coming from. The blonde turned around and looked over his seat. He looked down to see a crying boy. Tears running down his face, the boy looked up. Brown skin, silver hair, and red eyes that held a large amount of sadness. _'An Ishvalan?'_

**~.~**

**Closing Comments: So, what did you guys think? Pretty decent for my first fanfic in a year or two...I'll keep you guys updated! Thanks for playing! **

**Review and rate! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you guys know I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist. If you didn't know, well now you know. Um...so here it is. **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~.~**_

"And he didn't tell you where he was going?" Roy asked worriedly. After a long, stressful day of work yesterday, all he wanted to do was crawl under their blankets and curl up next to his lover. So, when Roy got home and figured out Edward was gone, he went through different stages of emotions. First, he was angry. He felt that they could have talked things out like they always did, no matter what. Then, he felt incredibly hurt. How could Fullmetal just up and leave like that? But, that question brought up another question. What was Roy missing? Edward had said that he had been trying to talk to him about something that was bothering him, did that have anything to do with him up and leaving? Add that to the fact that Roy had forgotten their anniversary, the blonde had every right to be upset. What did Ed want to talk about?

Madame Christmas had called that morning, letting Roy know that Ed slept at her hotel the night before. "No, he just up and left rather quickly. He said he was in a hurry." Chris answered. "You better treat him right, Roy. Other than Riza, he's the only one who can keep you in check."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks...When will you stop treating me like a kid? You know what, don't answer that," they both chuckled slightly. "I have to go. Take care."

"You too, Roy. You too." Roy placed his phone on the receiver and rubbed his temple. Where had the blonde gone?

"Are you alright, Sir?" He hadn't even noticed the lieutenant walk in.

"Not exactly," Roy looked up at her, "Ed took off yesterday after a slight disagreement we had and I haven't heard from him since."

"Have you tried to contact Alphonse, Sir?" Roy blinked a few times, processing the thought.

"I hadn't thought of that," he mumbled as he grabbed the phone and started dialing.

/Ring Ring/

"Elric residence. Winry speaking."

"Winry, this is Colonel Mustang. Do you have a minute?"

"Colonel?" She sounded surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard from Edward?"

"Are you two fighting again," she asked in disbelief. A blush of embarrassment crept onto his cheeks as she sighed. "I think Al heard from him yes- Hey! Alphonse! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Ouch!"

"Sorry, Winry! I love you!" The younger Elric sounded out of breath, as if he had ran to grab the phone. "Colonel? Is that you?"

"Yes, Al. Winry was telling me you might have hea-"

"Nope! Haven't heard from Ed in weeks! Sorry to disappoint you! Got to go, babies are crying! Bye!" The line went silent.

Roy put the phone down and began rubbing his temples again. "Well?" Riza's eyebrow lifted, questioning.

"Ed's going to Resembol. And for some reason, he told Al to keep it a secret from me." Roy got up from his desk and walked to the window, looking towards the train station. _'What's going on through that head of yours, Edward Elric?'_

**~.~**

"Peek-a-boo!" The child giggled again. "Peek-a-boo!" He smiled as Ed continued to cover and uncover his face. It took most of the train ride to get the child to stop crying. Edward panicked at first. Not only had he not cared for kids, he definitely hated it when they cried. However, once he figured out the boy liked to play, the rest of the ride consisted of silly faces, tickling, and peek-a-boo. The boy's red eyes shined with joy as Ed smiled back at him. "How old are you, buddy?"

The kid stopped to think and struggled to hold up three fingers.

"Do you know your name?"

He stopped again, Ed assumed it was to think of what he had been taught by his parents. "Bailey."

Ed smiled at the child again. "Bailey, I'm Ed. Can you say Ed?" Ed emphasized his name as much as possible.

"Ed," the boy repeated a little less than clearly.

"Bailey, where's your mommy and daddy?"

"Bye, bye." Ed's eyes widened.

"Bye, bye? Did they leave?" Tears started to appear in the boy's eyes again and he nodded. "Shh. It's okay, Bailey. Don't cry." Ed pulled Bailey into his lap. "We'll find mommy and daddy soon."

The train pulled to a slow stop. Edward grabbed Bailey's hand and led the way off the train. He looked around, looking for both a familiar face and any Ishvalan's departing the train. It was barely sunset, he had arrived here a little earlier than he expected.

"Brother!" Al waved and ran up to them. "Brother, you need to call Roy! He's been calling all day! I tried to lie, but I think he kno-" he cut himself off once he noticed the boy clinging desperately to Edward's leg. Alphonse smiled and crouched down. "Who's this?" Bailey hid further behind Edward's legs.

"His name is Bailey. I found him crying on the train. I haven't seen any Ishvalan's around and..." he paused before bending down and whispering in Al's ear, "He says his parents went 'bye, bye.'" Al gasped and stood up straight.

"What are you going to do, Ed?"

Ed sighed. "Take him, I guess. I can't just leave him here, the little brat has grown attached to me...Besides, I don't trust any other Amestrians to help him." Even though it had been years since the military had made peace with the Ishvalans and worked to salvage their land, many Amestrian citizens still held a bit of a resistance.

Alphonse nodded in agreement to his older brother's comment. They began walking to Al's car, Bailey's hand holding onto Edward's finger with dear life. "Maybe Scar or Major Miles could be of help." Al noted as they got into the car.

"Guess I'll have to give them a call." Ed cradled the young boy in his arms as they drove towards Al's home.

**~.~**

**A/N: Well, thanks for playing. Chapter three is in progress and will be up shortly. Review and rate! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Know that I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. Do I have to put a disclaimer every chapter? If someone could answer that question for me, that would be greeeeeat. Hope you enjoy. :) **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**~.~**_

Edward looked out the window, his forehead creasing in worry. Winry's dog was too big to be playing with Bailey. What if the boy got hurt? _"Edward!" _ Roy's voice filled his ears. _"Are you even listening to me?" _

"Uh-huh." Edward turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with his boyfriend on the phone. "And the answer is still no."

"_Why do you always have to be so damn difficult?"_ Roy hissed.

"Why do you always have to be such a bastard?" Edward snapped back. "None of this would have happened if you would have just listened to me in the first place!"

"_Goddamnit, Fullmetal! Can you just come back to Central so we can talk? You've been gone for a week now. I think that is a suitable amount of time to be away from office."_

"Oh, shove it. You know the only reason you want me back at Central is to talk this over, not work! Well, I'm done fucking talking. I have things to take care of!"

"_Ed, please listen-"_

"No!" Edward slammed the phone down and stomped outside.

**~.~**

Roy sighed as he hung up the phone.

"He's still mad?" Riza questioned.

"As mad as ever." Roy's eyebrows wrinkled in frustration.

"Can't say I blame him, Colonel."

"Fullmetal needs to understand that I can't just brush work off like it's nothing!" He snapped at his lieutenant.

"Maybe he feels that instead you're brushing him off." Hawkeye stated before taking the papers stacked on her superior's desk. "Are these finished, Colonel?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes with more paper work that came through today." Riza turned around sharply and walked out of the office.

Roy sighed. He was not in the mood to do anymore paperwork. _'I have things to take care of,'_ his lover's voice rang in his head. What things did Edward have to take care of?

~.~

Ed looked down at the crying toddler. "Alphonse!" Al came running into the room with his own son, Todd, on his shoulders.

"Yes, Brother?"

"I don't know what to do," he whined, pointing at Bailey. "He won't stop crying!"

"Have you fed him?"

"Uhh...no."

"Have you checked his diaper?"

"No!"

"Ed..." Al sighed and put Todd on the floor. "Go get Mommy." Todd smiled and ran out of the room. "Honestly, Ed! Do you really _not_ know anything about kids?" Al sighed and picked up Bailey. He sniffed the boy's butt and made a face. "Yup! He needs to be changed." He handed the toddler to Ed.

"Aren't you going to do it," Ed asked nervously.

"Nope! It's already been a week, Brother. If you plan on keeping him any longer, you're going to need to learn these things! Changing a diaper is simple enough."

Ed looked at the crying boy and sighed. "I don't know, Al. I've never been good with kids."

"Well, you have to start somewhere."

Ed smiled at the sleeping boy. He, with Al's help, had successfully changed the dirty diaper, fed him, and put him down for a nap.

"Did you get a hold of Major Miles?" Winry asked as she rocked their daughter, Emma, to sleep.

"Ya, finally," Ed grunted. "That man sure is hard to talk to these days. He couldn't be much help over the phone. He did say that he could at least ask around for me. Hopefully he'll have some information for me by the time I get there."

"Wait! You're going to Ishval," Al asked in disbelief.

"I don't see what other choice I have, Al. I need to find his parents!" Ed covered Bailey with a blanket. "We know what it's like to grow up without them. I don't wish that kind of emptiness on anyone, especially this little boy," Ed stated, his voice filled with sorrow.

Winry and Alphonse looked at Edward with aw. "I guess I should pack you a few things for Bailey. You'll need a diaper bag." Winry ran off to go and get the things together.

**~.~**

Riza knocked on the door quickly. "I'll get it," she and Roy heard from inside. Alphonse opened the door with a smile. "Did you forget somethin-" He cut himself off once he noticed Roy and Riza were the ones standing at his door step.

"Alphonse. Good to see you again, kid. May we come in?" Roy smirked at the shocked look on Al's face as both he and Hawkeye made their way into his home.

"Uh, Colonel. Surprise seeing you here. Sorry, everything is a bit of a mess. Please, sit," he gestured towards the dining room table. "Do either of you want anything to drink? Winry just made lemonade."

"Water is fine." Roy and Riza said in unison. Al quickly walked into the kitchen.

"I don't see Edward, Sir," Riza whispered.

"He's probably hiding in the back," Roy whispered back. "We'll get some answers soon enough." Roy stated as Al came back in the room with two glasses of water. He sat down and smiled at the Colonel.

"So, Colonel, what brings you to Resembol?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, Alphonse." Roy smirked at the frown that appeared on the younger Elric brother's face.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this..." he paused for a moment, "But, Edward isn't here anymore."

Roy's eyes widened. "But, I just talked to him yesterday..."

"He left last night. He's headed to Ishval."

"Ishval?" Hawkeye asked. "Why did he suddenly head to Ishval?"

Al glanced between the two military officers nervously. "I...I was told not to say. But, he did say that as soon as he was done there, he would be heading home, Roy. Nothing to worry," he faked a smile for the Colonel.

"Thank you for your time, Alphonse." Roy stood up quickly and began walking out the front door, Riza following not too far behind him.

"Back to Central already, Colonel?" Roy simply shook his head to the question. "We're going to Ishval, aren't we?"

Roy smirked, "Right you are, Lieutenant."

**~.~**

**A/N: Rate and Review. Chapter Four is finished, it just needs the finishing touches. It'll be up soon, thanks for playing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, everyone. Classes started this week. So with school and work, things have just been hectic. Hope you enjoy! **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**~.~**_

"Hmm." Scar examined Bailey closely. "He looks like Reina, don't you think?" Bailey hid his face in the crook of Edward's neck.

"You better not be sick, Scar," Ed hissed, "Maybe think about taking a few steps back."

Miles smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were the boy's father, Fullmetal."

Ed grimaced. "Oh, shut up! I don't need a sick brat sleeping next to me at night."

"Miles," Scar snapped, "Does this boy look like Reina or not?"

Miles cleared his throat and looked over the scared child. "Awh, yes. Their eyes are similar...also, their ear shape. She has a toddler, correct?"

"If I remember correctly, yes. I haven't seen her in the area in awhile." Scar answered.

"What about his father? Was this Reina woman married? Living with anyone?" Ed watched as Scar and the major exchanged a look.

"Reina was..." Miles paused to think, "...a very promiscuous woman." Scar grunted at his answer.

"Reina was a common whore," Scar bluntly added, "She slept with anyone and everyone. It's a shock that she only has one child."

"Now, Scar," Miles shot him a sharp look, "Just because you didn't have a very happy ending with her doesn't mean you should bad talk her in front of the child." Scar grunted again and walked off. Miles sighed and turned towards Ed and Bailey. "Don't pay any attention to him. Reina is a touchy subject for our seemingly emotionless friend." The group started walking in the direction Scar took off in. The city of Ishval was coming along well. Businesses were busy, kids were playing, elderly were taking walks. There was still rubble along the south side of the city, but in the past six years, Miles and Scar, along with other military officials, had done a great job.

"So, you don't have any idea who the father of Bailey could be?" Ed asked while walking past a flower stand. Bailey started squirming in Ed's arms, so he set the boy down. Miles and Fullmetal watched as Bailey looked at all the different flowers with a bright smile on his face. The toddler picked up a yellow rose and smiled up at Ed, then suddenly dropped it as a thorn pricked him. "Oh, no." Ed picked him up as tears began to swell in Bailey's eyes. "Oh, it's okay. You're not hurt, see," he lifted the boy's finger and showed it to him. "See, no scratches. You're fine. Do you like the yellow rose?" Bailey nodded, sticking his hurt finger in his mouth. Ed smiled at the boy and bent down to pick up the fallen flower. He gave it to the lady who ran the stand. "How much?"

"100 cenz," the woman stated as she began to remove the thorns from the flower. Ed used his free hand to dig change from his pocket and pull out the money. "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you," he gave the flower to Bailey. Bailey smiled at Ed and squirmed to get down again. He took a hold of Ed's finger and they continued to walk again. Bailey began rambling to the flower as Ed turned to Miles to continue their conversation. "So, about his father?"

"Looks like he has already found one," Miles commented with a small smile. Edward blushed as the major continued, "But as for his biological father, there was a man Reina was almost always seen with. He was dangerous, known for robbing people with the threat of using alchemy to blow them up...he's suspected to have done so on occasion. Quite frankly, I'm not sure what Reina saw in him."

"So, where is this bastard?"

"He hasn't been around in a couple of days. He does disappear every once in awhile, then reappears after a week or so. I'm sure if you stay for a few days, he'll appear again. Although..." Miles stopped and looked down at the boy who was still talking to his yellow rose. "Without Reina, I'm not sure if I would trust that man to raise such an innocent soul." Edward looked up at him and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he can tell us where Reina is. Looks like we'll be staying in Ishval for a couple of days."

By sunset, Edward was in the center of the town eating at a café with Jerso, Zampano, Dr. Marcoh, and Scar. Dr. Marcoh had came to Ishval when reconstruction of the city had started, to pay his dues for killing so many of them during the Ishvalan war. Jerso and Zampano had decided to stay in Ishval once they returned from Xing, also helping with rebuilding the city. "I'm surprised you're eating with us, Scar," Ed started, "You always struck me as the unsociable type."

"Things have changed since you last saw me, Fullmetal." Edward looked down at the three year old who was eating a bowl of cut up carrots.

"Hey, slow down! You're going to choke!" Ed grabbed one of the three carrots in the boy's hand and placed them back in the bowl.

"Oh, there's Roy! I was wondering if he came with you." Dr. Marcoh stated. Ed's eyes widened and he turned around to see Roy and Riza in the distance, walking towards the café.

"Shit." Ed looked down at Bailey. "Here. Hold him, Scar." Ed passed Bailey to Scar.

"What the hell?" Scar passed him to Jerso.

"What's the matter, Ed? Roy hasn't seen the kid yet?" Jerso asked as he passed the now crying kid to Zampano.

"No, now hid him." Ed hissed. Zampano gave Bailey to Dr. Marcoh who turned around, back facing the table. Roy and Riza walked up to the group and looked around.

"Scar, Zampano, Jerso. Nice seeing you all again." Roy nodded at all of them curtly. His eyes found their way to Edward who swallowed hard. This was not the reunion he was expecting. "Edward," Roy forced a smile. "I'm glad I was finally able to catch up with you. I thought you'd keep dodging me. May I have a word with you?"

Ed glanced in the direction of Dr. Marcoh and Bailey. "Um...sure." He stood and began walking behind Roy. He turned and made eye contact with Scar. 'I'll be right back,' he mouthed to the older Ishvalan. Scar nodded and Ed turned back around. He caught a glimpse of a questioning look on Hawkeye's face before catching up with his boyfriend. This was not going to turn out well.

**~.~**

**A/N: Okay, before someone questions me about this, I'm not sure how the whole cenz to normal currency converts, so I just made it up! Go with it! And don't forget to rate and review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So excited about these next few chapters! I had so much stored in my head, and I'm so glad I was finally able to get it out! **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~.~**_

Roy and Edward walked across the street to a seemingly empty park. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It was going to be dark soon, and he had needed to get Bailey into a room before it got too cold. He looked around the park, noticing a few Ishvalan woman had set up little stands in the grass, selling handmade items. "Hold on, Roy." Roy turned around to glare at the blonde as Ed made his way to one of the woman. "Excuse me, Miss," the woman who had been packing up her stuff looked up at the blonde.

"An Amestrian? We don't get too many of you in our city, unless you're part of the military." She smiled at him. "Nice to see something new for a change." Ed left out the detail that he was a part of the military and smiled at her. "How can I help you?"

"Do you sell blankets?"

"Blankets?" She looked around her stand and bent down to pull one out. "This seems to be my last one." The blanket was hand knitted, stitched with different shades of blue, except for the outline, which was stitched with a golden yarn. "This one was handmade by a woman for her child, but she never got the chance to give it to him. Her friend sold it to me for only a few cenz. Sad story, but I just couldn't refuse. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. How much for it?" The woman thought carefully before handing him the blanket.

"Take it. It's my way of saying thank you."

"Thank you?" Ed questioned, "For what?"

"For not being like the rest of them." Edward didn't need a explanation. He simply smiled before thanking her again and heading back to where Roy was standing.

Roy had an impatient look on his face when Edward returned. "What do you need a blanket for, Fullmetal?"

"It's winter, Colonel. Why wouldn't I need a blanket?" Edward snapped. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? Don't you have work to do back at Central?"

"Ed, please listen." The grimace on Roy's face dropped. "I'm sorry, but you know what this means to me."

"It means more than our relationship, Roy. I get it. Doesn't mean you can't take the time out to listen to me every once in awhile." Ed turned to hide the blush on his face. He hated talking all this emotional talk with Roy. No matter how long the two had been together, Ed hated lowering his walls.

"Ed, sometimes I don't have time to just talk, I have a duty to upho-"

"Screw off, Bastard! I don't just talk, you know? Sometimes I have important things to say! Things that could make or break our relationship!" Roy's eyes widened as Ed ranted.

"Edward, I -"

"Save it, Roy." Ed looked back towards the cafe. "I had to wait to talk to you, and now you'll have to wait to talk to me. I've got things to do." Edward caught one last glimpse at Roy's shocked face before walking back to where everyone else was at.

Ed nodded to Riza as he past her to get to Scar. He sat down and took a sip of his already cold coffee. Scar leaned in and whispered, "Marcoh and the two chimera's took the boy to the inn you two will be staying at. I'll show you the way." Ed nodded and got up. Roy had made his way back to Riza, and Edward could feel his eyes staring at the side of his head. "I believe this belongs to you," Scar handed him Bailey's yellow flower. Ed smiled.

"Thanks." The two walked past the colonel and his lieutenant, neither making eye contact with the other two.

**~.~**

Roy walked up and saw Scar whisper something in Edward's ear. 'What the hell?' Edward nodded and got up from his seat. He was gathering together his new blanket when Scar handed him a yellow rose which made Roy's lover smile. Scar and Edward walked by him and Riza without so much as a glance in their direction. "Are you alright, Sir?" Riza asked, concern in her voice.

"I-I'm not sure yet."

"Come on, Sir. Let's look around the city before we find an inn." Roy nodded and walked side by side his friend.

**~.~**

"Thanks, Marcoh." Ed smiled as Dr. Marcoh handed the more than happy Bailey.

"Once you get him to trust you, he's not such a bad kid. You got lucky, Edward." Marcoh smiled. "I'm heading to the apartment. Jerso and Zampano already left to theirs, but we'll all meet up tomorrow. I'm sure someone around this town knows who Reina is."

"Thanks, Doc." Edward waved goodbye to the man and turned to walk into the lobby of the inn. Scar had already talked to the receptionist.

"The room is in your name, Edward." He handed the blonde the key. "We'll start our search tomorrow."

"Thanks, Scar. Maybe tomorrow you can tell me more about this Reina woman."

Scar paused before walking out, mumbling, 'Maybe.'

Edward opened the door and Bailey ran in. "Ed, Ed. I'm hungry." Edward sighed and sat down on the bed. He pulled out a sandwich he had from the cafe.

"Okay, Bailey. I'm going to give this to you, but you have to sit down and eat this. No running around, okay?" Bailey nodded and sat on the bed, taking the sandwich.

"Thank you." The boy had become more talkative in the time he had come to trust Edward. A lot of his words were clear enough, and even the words that weren't, Ed was beginning to understand the boy more and more each day.

After Bailey had eaten, Edward bathed him and put him clean clothes. The toddler yawned by the time they walked out of the bathroom. "Tired?" Ed asked and the boy nodded, yawning again. Edward put him on the bed and began stroking his head, a method the blonde used to put the child to sleep.

Ed heard a light knock on the door. He looked down at the barely conscious boy and moved the hair out of his face as he stood up. Ed walked to the door. "You better have something good for me, it's la-" he cut himself off once he opened the door and saw Riza standing there stiffly, her eyes scanning him over cautiously.

"Expecting someone, Fullmetal?" She asked curtly, noticing the shock in his eyes.

"No," Ed scuffed. "What brings you here, Lieutenant?"

"Colonel Mustang requests your presence. He's in room 102 towards the end of the hall." Edward gulped and looked back towards the bed where the sleeping child lay.

"I- I can't." Ed looked back at Riza, who's eyes had narrowed into a glare.

"That was an order, Edward." Ed's eyes glared into hers.

"Fine. I'll head over there in a few minutes." He slammed the door shut in the lieutenant's face before she could make any other comments. Instantly regretting his action, he quickly moved towards the bed where Bailey slept. He exhaled, glad he didn't wake the boy up. Edward grabbed the blanket he got for the child off the chair in the room and covered the Ishvalan boy with it. "I'll be back," he whispered as he ruffled the boy's hair again. He got up, grabbed the room key, and quietly closed the room door. _'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ he thought as he walked down the hall towards Roy's room.

**~.~**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for playing! Rate and review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys...let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**~.~**_

"Roy?" Ed asked as he walked into his boyfriend's room. The blonde had knocked on the door for five minutes before realizing the door was unlocked. When he walked in, he noticed the room looked identical to his, only twice the size. _'Bastard must have asked for special treatment. Typical.'_

"Edward." He heard the older man's voice coming from the bathroom. "I'm in here."

"Roy," Ed growled, making his way into the other room. "I really am tired, so let's cut to the cha-" Edward cut himself off when he stumbled into a dark bathroom. Ed ran his hand along the wall, looking for a switch. Before he could find it, he heard a snap from behind him. In an instant, candles lit around the entire bathroom. Yellow rose petals scattered around the floor and the bubbles that filled the bathtub smelt of honey.

"Do you like?" Ed turned around quickly to be greeted by a naked Roy.

"Is this your way of seducing me?" Ed grunted looking over his lover. As much as he would like to stay upset with the colonel, he had _missed_ the man...and in more ways than one.

"It took a lot of effort to find yellow roses this time at night. I know they're your favorite," Roy answered, completely ignoring Ed's question. Ed smiled softly. _'Bailey likes yellow roses too.'_ Crap.

"Roy...I can-" Ed started.

"Ed, please," Roy pleaded, stepping closer. "Can we just relax? We don't have to talk right now if you don't want to, but I don't want to argue." Before Ed could protest, Roy reached behind his head, quickly undoing the elastic band that held the blonde's hair in a ponytail. As the younger man's hair fell onto his shoulders, cascading down his back, Roy nodded with approval before closing the gap between the two and sealing Ed's lips with his own.

Roy settled into the tub and waved the now naked Edward in with him. Ed sighed as he settled into the bath as well, his back against Roy's chest. "It's been awhile since we've done this, hasn't it?" Roy asked softly.

"Maybe if you had more time," Ed snapped.

"Ed...I thought I said no arguing."

"You said you didn't want to argue, doesn't mean I can't." Roy sighed in defeat and reached over to grab something off the edge of the sink. Ed watched out of the corner of his eye as Roy opened a bottle and squirted something in his hand. Before he could ask, Roy had began rubbing the substance through Ed's blonde hair. "Are you- are you washing my hair?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No," Ed mumbled as he let the sensation of Roy's hands tenderly rubbing his head take over his body.

"This brings back memories," Roy whispered softly. "Seems like forever since I've last done this for you."

"It has been forever," Ed whispered back. "Three, maybe four years." Ed sighed. Those were the days before Grumman announced he would be looking for someone to follow his footsteps in the upcoming years. Before being Fuhrer was within Roy's grasp once again.

"You're tensing back up...are you okay?" Roy asked, cupping a hand full of water into his hands and pouring it on top of Ed's head.

_'Well, you wanted to talk. Here's your chance.' _ Ed blushed at what he was about to say. "I – I just feel like something is missing, Roy."

"Missing?" Roy continued rinsing the shampoo out of Ed's hair. "Like what? Do you think I don't care anymore?"

"No, not that. I...I'm not sure what it is. I just feel like we're missing something in our lives."

To Ed's surprise, Roy grunted. "How do you expect to fill this missing piece, if you can't even tell me what it is?" Ed growled.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you, Roy. Maybe you were feeling the same way. Guess not," he hissed as he got out of the tub.

"Edward, wait. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"I'm not mad," Edward barked as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. "I'm just confused and you're not making anything much easier, asshole!" Roy jumped out of the bath quick and reached for another towel.

"What the hell do you want from me, Ed? You try talking to me when I'm busy! Then, when I take time out of _my_ schedule to come looking for you so we can talk, you shun me out! Now, we have _finally_ started talking and you completely throw me a curve ball! I don't know what you want and quite frankly, I don't think you know either!"

"I want a family, Roy!" The words made their way out of Ed's mouth before he had even thought of them. Both of them stood stunned at the confession that had just revealed itself.

"A family," Roy asked after moments of silence. "A family?" Roy repeated before breaking into laughter. Ed blushed at Roy's reaction.

"What the _hell_ are you laughing at, Mustang?!"

"I-I'm sorry," he choked out between his laughing fits. "I just can't quite grasp the idea of you being a father! You lack love, compassion, and patience!" Edward gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he? While Roy was sitting at Central kissing ass, Ed had became a loving, compassionate, and patient person! With the help of Bailey, Edward learned the aspects of parenthood, and was beginning to be fond of it. _'Bailey...'_ Edward snapped into reality. How long had he been gone? He couldn't possibly think he would be a good father if he thought leaving the kid by himself while he rendezvoused with the colonel was a good idea.

"Fuck off, Roy." Ed stated while grabbing his clothes off the floor. "And I'll have you know, certain people think I would make a great father," he stated before running out of the hotel room. _ 'How could I leave Bailey by himself for so long? He could have rolled off the bed! Woke up and drowned himself in the toilet!' _

Ed barged into the room, throwing his clothes into a pile by the door. "Bailey," he called out frantically while approaching the bed. He exhaled once seeing the boy still sleeping where he had left him. "I'm sorry, Bailey," Ed whispered while climbing into bed with him. "I won't ever leave you alone like that again."

**~.~**

**A/N: I know, there was a bit of OOCness in this chapter, but don't trip. It'll all make sense in due time! Thanks for playing! Rate and review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending was a bit rushed (in my opinion), but that's only because I had a serious case of writer's block for this chapter. But, to make up for it, I am uploading Chapter 8 today is well. Hope you all enjoy. **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~.~**_

"Ed, Ed," Bailey called the blonde's name. "Someone's knocking." Edward slipped on his last boot before ruffling the three year old's hair.

"Thanks, Bailey. You stay here, I'll get the door." Ed walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Marcoh and Scar." Ed opened the door and let the two in. "Good morning, Ed! Where's little Bailey? I want to take him to look at the farm animals while you two search for clues on his parents."

"He's right here, hold on. Let me put his shoes on." Edward sat next to Bailey and slipped on his shoes. "Bailey, you're going to go with Dr. Marcoh today, okay. Promise me you'll be good." Bailey nodded as Ed tied both his shoes. "Okay, Doc. Here he is." Bailey looked up at Dr. Marcoh and lifted his arms up, asking to be picked up.

"Alright, up you go." Marcoh picked up the boy with ease. "Good luck to you two. Ed, I told Scar where to meet us when you are finished for the day. We'll see you later." Marcoh exited the room.

"So, where are we going to start?" Ed asked looking at Scar. The Ishvalan man handed him a photo.

"This is Reina. If we ask around the neighborhood she lives in, I'm sure we'll find someone who knows something about her whereabouts."

"Good thinking, Scar. Where did you get this photo from?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Edward swallowed hard as he followed the man out of hotel room. Even after all these years, the man still scared the blonde from time to time. Edward turned around to lock the door when he suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.

"Scar...Ed. What brings you two together so early in the morning?" Edward turned to face his boyfriend and Hawkeye.

"It's past 8, Colonel." Scar noted.

"Still pretty early for Edward. I wonder, what has the two of you working so closely lately?" Hawkeye asked, eyes looking over the both of them suspiciously.

"You sound accusingly. Do you think there is more to what you are seeing, _Lieutenant_," Scar asked crossing his arms.

"She was merely making an observation, Scar," Roy shot back, crossing her own arms.

_'What the hell,'_ Ed thought. "It's none of your business what we're doing. It's not under military order, so it doesn't concern the two of you." Ed nodded towards Scar and the two of began walking towards the lobby. "I'll see you two later," Ed shouted over his shoulder.

Ed grumbled as he and Scar walked around the neighborhood. "This doesn't make any sense! How the hell do so many people live on the same block and NOT know who Reina is? I thought you said she was a whore, Scar."

Scar stiffened at the remark. "She is. I'm sure these people know her, but for whatever reason aren't talking." Ed and Scar walked up to an older woman who was watering a plant in front of her house.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Edward caught her attention. "Do you know this woman," he lifted up the picture of Reina.

The woman squinted at the photo. "Isn't that Reina?" She took the picture from Edward's hand and examined it closely. "This is Reina. Yes, I know her. She lives a few houses down with her son and the boy's father," she made an odd face. "That man is something else...Any who, do you two know her as well?"

"Not exactly," Ed mumbled, trying to figure how to explain. "But we would like to meet her. Any idea where I could find her?"

"I haven't seen her in a few weeks or so. Which is odd, Reina was always around...if you know what I mean," Ed could guess what the woman was implying. "However, I know the man...he hangs in the rubble of the city. You know, down at the south end."

Scar looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why does he hang out there?"

"Because that's where all the scum of the city is. Just be careful if you two decide to go looking for him. He's dangerous you know." She smiled at the two of the men softly before heading inside of her home.

Ed and Scar began walking towards the center of the city. "So, should we go check it out tonight?" Ed asked the Ishvalan man.

Scar nodded, "It would be best to confront him now, before he decides to leave town again."

"Should we go find the others," Ed asked. Scar nodded in agreement. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just thinking."

"About Reina?" Scar glanced at Ed quickly, before looking straight again.

"Yes."

"We'll get answers soon," the blonde reassured. "To both of our questions."

**~.~**

Roy walked out of the military office stationed in Ishval. He had tried getting some information out of Major Miles about Ed's odd behavior, but he was of no help at all.

"_Edward is dealing with major changes at the moment. His life is being turned upside down and he is being forced to do things he wouldn't normally do. However, he'll overcome them and see that these changes are for the better. Once he figures things out, you'll be the first to know."_

_'Major changes? For the better? What the hell is going on with Edward?'_ Roy thought to himself as continued walking. _'Does this have anything to do with the family he wanted?'_ Roy had too many questions, and not enough answers. Maybe Dr. Marcoh would be of some help. He heard someone say that he was going to be at a farm today, conducting a few studies about animal life. Maybe he was still there.

Roy made it to the farm in no time. He spotted the doctor quickly, however, he also spotted Jerso, Zampano, Edward, Scar, and a small, Ishvalan boy. _'Who is that?' _ Roy asked himself as he walked closer to the group. The boy looked about two or three and was clinging rather tightly to Edward. The colonel heard both the chimera's laugh loudly.

"Don't look so irritated, _Daddy Elric_," Zampano mocked. Roy could hear Edward grunt at the comment, but didn't make any attempt at a comeback. _ 'Daddy Elric?'_ Roy couldn't make out the boy's face well, but heard him laugh.

"Don't mock Edward's courage for taking in the boy," Scar lectured.

"Oh, and I suppose we shouldn't mock you either, Daddy Scar," Jerso laughed.

"Don't call me that."

"You're right. We'll just call you, Daddy." _'Daddy?' _

The child smiled. "Daddy Elric," he repeated from earlier. Edward looked down at the toddler and smiled brightly before turning that smile towards Scar.

"Did you hear that?" Roy could hear Ed ask with excitement in his voice. "He just called me daddy!"

"Well you _are_ practically the boy's father now, Edward," Scar stated. "He learns fast, doesn't he?"

Roy couldn't put two and two together. Was the Ishvalan boy Scar's child? If so, why was he clinging to Edward? Why had he called Ed his 'daddy'? Why had Ed been okay with the kid calling him that? Most importantly, what did Scar mean by 'you are practically the boy's father now'? Roy turned around before being spotted by the group and quickly walked back towards the center of town. Roy tried to think rationally. He was obviously jumping to conclusions. He needed to hear this explanation from his lover. However, every time he thought of the blonde, his mind would always wander back to the other day when he saw Scar handed Ed a yellow rose, and Ed smiled at the Ishvalan man. Roy shook his head. Riza hadn't been the only one who noticed how close the two had seemingly appeared. Was Edward...No, he would never do that. Would he? He said something was missing from their relationship...is it possible he found that missing piece in someone else?

**~.~**

**A/N: I've noticed, I always say 'rate and review,' but you can't rate on this site...Well, just review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, I promised I would get Chapter 8 up today as well, so here it is. **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**~.~**_

"We couldn't find him last night," Scar told Miles. "Or the nights before that. I'm starting to think the old woman was senile."

"Scar, let's not talk badly of the elderly. You'll be one of them soon enough." Miles looked at Edward. "I've heard he's in town. It's a shame it's so hard to find him."

"Do you think he knows someone is looking for him?" Ed asked the major. The three were in front of the animal farm Dr. Marcoh currently used as a research area. Bailey was reaching his arm through the fence, trying to touch one of the sheep.

"It's possible," Miles stated looking down at the toddler, "It's also possible that he might be looking for us."

"That's exactly it." The three turned around to see Jerso and Zampano walking their way.

"You got some news for me, Jerso?" Edward asked.

"Ya. We finally found him. He's been looking for the boy since he's been back in town, that's why he hasn't been at the south end these past few nights. He has some business to take care of tonight, so he will definitely be at the that part of town tonight." Zampano nodded in agreement with what Jerso just informed everyone.

"Good. We'll go find him tonight," Scar stated. He looked over at his Ishvalan friend. "Will you be joining us tonight, Miles?"

"As much as I would love to catch the man, I have work to attend to tonight. Good luck." With that, the major walked off.

Jerso, Zampano, Edward, and Scar made a plan of when they would all meet. The two chimera left quickly after.

"Looks like we'll finally get our answers, Edward." They both looked down at the small boy who seemed to be talking to the farm animals. "He looks a lot like his father."

"How do you know his dad," Ed asked cautiously. "You don't have to tell me if yo-"

"Reina made me believe I was the father throughout the pregnancy." Ed's eyes widened at Scar's revelation. "It wasn't until the boy was born that I knew it was all a lie."

The blonde looked up at the older man. "Scar, I- I didn't know."

"No one knows, with the exception of Miles...and now you."

"So before, when you first met Bailey...you had already known?"

"Not exactly," Scar paused before continuing. "Once I found out the boy wasn't mine, I refused to lay eyes on him. Anytime I even heard her voice in the streets, I'd turn the other way. I loved her at a time, but I never allowed myself to get close enough to her again. This was the first time I had seen him up close since he was a baby."

"How did you know he wasn't yours?" Scar sighed and leaned against the fence.

"Reina and I were together for only eight months or so when she became pregnant. Everyone around town told me that she was with other men, but she always reassured me that she loved me and only me. I noticed she was with Bailey's father often, however, I didn't think anything of it. I had finally learned to love, and I didn't want to damage what we had by accusing her of infidelity. Eight months into the pregnancy is when she admitted that she had been unfaithful, and that it was possible that the child would not be mine. She told me that the man could also be Bailey's dad. His father and I waited in the waiting room while she delivered. Once I saw him, I instantly knew the boy was his and not mine, so I left." Scar looked down at the boy again who was walking towards Edward. Ed picked him up and smiled at him softly before looking back at Scar. The Ishvalan man looked over Bailey once more. "He has Reina's eyes and their ear shapes are similar. Everything else is his father's."

"I'm sorry, Scar. If I had known," Ed hesitated, "I wouldn't have dragged you into this if I had known."

"The past is the past, Edward. You were the one to teach me that so many years ago,remember? I no longer have anything held against the boy, even if it is hard to look at him and not remember the pain." Scar pushed himself off of the gate. "Maybe we should get Bailey some food." Ed nodded in agreement and began walking towards the center of town.

"It's nice to know you finally trust me," Ed said, breaking the silence.

"It's nice to finally have someone else to trust."

**~.~**

It had been a few days since Ed had seen Roy, so he had spent the remainder of the afternoon looking for his lover. He finally was going to attempt to explain all that had happened these past couple of weeks. Thinking back, he didn't even know why he was keeping Bailey from the man. He liked to think he just wanted to be sure of his decision first before bringing it up. He smiled down at the Ishvalan boy walking next to him, clinging to his finger. Yes, he was sure now. Edward wanted to take Bailey in, love him like this everyday. He just wondered if Roy wanted the same.

Ed opened the door and Bailey ran in. Something under the blonde's automail foot made a crunching noise. "What the hell?" Ed picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor. He unfolded it and scanned his eyes over it.

_Edward,_

_I'm going back to Central. I trust you will not take much longer as you still are a military soldier with work needed to be done._

_I hope you find what you're looking for. I wish you nothing but happiness, even if it isn't with me._

"What is he talking about?" Ed continued reading.

_I know you have a connection with who I think to be Scar's child. I heard him call you daddy and I can tell by the smile that was on your face, a family is what you really want. I'm sorry I didn't understand that. Maybe Scar will._

_Whether you come back to Central still wanting to be with me or not, I will be awaiting your return._

_-Roy_

Edward blinked a few times, trying to comprehend all of this information. "What the fuck," he exclaimed out loud. _'Scar's child? Maybe Scar will understand? Is that bastard really under the impression that I would leave him for Scar?_' He looked at the time. Roy had to be in Central by now. The blonde made a beeline for the phone next to the bed. Ed attempted calling his office first. No answer. Ed called the house.

_'Mustang Residence.'_

"What the hell, Roy?!" Roy sighed at the sound of the angry blonde.

_'Edward...'_

"Don't 'Edward...' me, asshole! Do you honestly think that I would cheat on you at all, let alone with Scar?"

_'Well, what do you expect me to think,'_ Roy snapped. _'Every time I see you with him, you're smiling more than you ever did with me!'_

"Oh, are you feeling insecure, Colonel," Ed mocked.

_'Maybe I should put in a transfer for you to the Southeast! Then you can be with your beloved Ishvalans,'_ Roy hissed.

"You're impossible! How can a man who put so much effort into restoring their country still say their name with such hostility?"

_'You sound like Scar.'_

"Rather him than you!" The line went silent. Ed heard Roy inhale deeply, he assumed it was for the raven haired man to calm down. "Roy, you know I didn't mean it lik-"

_'Goodbye, Fullmetal.'_ The line went dead and Edward slammed the phone on the receiver.

In all the years they had been together, they never argued as much as they had been as of lately. Ed put his head in his hands. He hated feeling this vulnerable. He was starting to believe he had found the piece that was missing from his life, and now he's slowing losing another.

Bailey walked up to the blonde and placed his hand on Ed's knee, shaking it slightly. "Daddy Elric, you're sad."

Ed smiled softly at the toddler. "No, Bailey. I'm fine. Come on, let's get you into some warmer clothes. It's going to be cold tonight."

**~.~**

**A/N: Ohlordjesus! **

**What will happen next?**

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next couple of chapters make up for it. **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**~.~**_

Ed, Scar, Marcoh, Jerso, Zampano, and Bailey walked throughout the rubble of the south end of Ishval. No street lights were built on this side of the city, so it was darker than usual. Town outcasts looked the group over as they walked past.

"I don't know why one of you couldn't stay back and keep an eye on the kid," Scar scolded. "He doesn't need to be out here."

"Aw, we didn't want to miss the action," Jerso joked, "By the way, you know what he looks like, right Scar?"

"Yes."

Ed looked at the boy walking in between Jerso and him. "Bailey, stay next to me at all times, okay?"

"Okay," the boy mumbled as he clinched his fingers around the fabric of Ed's pants.

"How do you know this man, Scar," Dr. Marcoh asked. Ed glanced quickly at Scar's emotionless face.

"Not a good story to tell," Scar simply stated.

"Did someone say, _Scar_?" The group turned around at the sound of a horse, cracked voice. They met eyes with an unfamiliar, Ishvalan face. His hair was long and uncombed, stopping in the middle of his back. He stood tall and skinny, slightly slouching over as if he were tired. The face sunk in, which made his wild, red eyes more prominent. He smiled wickedly, showing his crooked teeth. "I sure haven't seen you in awhile."

"Maybe because you're always hanging out around here," Scar scuffed, looking around. "That and the fact that I despise looking at your pitiful face."

The man laughed. "Always so hostile my dear, Scar. You should try being a tad bit nicer. I'm sure people wouldn't go cowering in fear from you if you just learned how to smile a bit more. You should take life lessons from me, buddy." The man smiled again, sending shivers down Ed's back. "So, what can I do for you boys," he asked scanning the group. Edward pushed Bailey further behind him.

"Lets cut the greetings and get straight to the point. Where's Reina?" The man's smile dropped at Ed's blunt question.

"And who the hell are you," he questioned, looking over Ed again. His eyes narrowed slightly stepping forward.

"Answer the question, Calem," Scar demanded.

"Well...this must be a serious matter if you're using my actual name, Scar." Calem began to chuckle. "No sense in hiding the truth from you, I suppose. I killed Reina. She's dead." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "Oh please, don't look so _surprised_. She had it coming, after all. That wench tried taking off with my kid. I smoked up the place, snapped her neck, and torched her ass before she could even step foot on that train. Although...," he paused before sighing. "I haven't seen Bailey since."

At the sound of his name being called, Bailey peeked his head from behind Ed's leg. Calem's eyes widened. "Bailey," Calem asked in astonishment.

"Back the hell up," Ed exclaimed as the man moved closer.

"_Excuse me?_ You dare keep me from my own child?!" Calem shouted. He showed his hands and everyone gasped as they saw the transmutation circle scarred deeply into his palm. Calem hit the ground, causing rubble and dust to fly into the air, smoking the area. Not only had the dust made it hard to see, but it also got into everyone's lungs. Ed couldn't breathe and from the sound of it, no one else could either.

"Damnit! I can't see a damn thing," Ed shouted in between coughs. Suddenly, a kick hit Edward hard in the stomach. "Shit!" Ed threw a punch blindly in the same direction the kick came from, making contact.

"I'd like to see you do that again," Calem's voice came from behind him and soon after, another quick kick hit his back. Ed fell to his knees, coughing harshly. He looked around, hoping to see the small boy's outline.

"Daddy," the boy's voice cracked through the dust towards the left.

"I'm coming Bailey," Calem and Edward yelled in unison. Ed got up quickly and ran in that direction. A blue light shined through the smoke, signaling Scar's alkahestry. The smoke began to clear, slightly giving Edward his sense of sight back. The blonde heard another slamming noise and a huge fist made of rocks flew towards him, he dodged it, moving left. _'Damnit. I could use alchemy during times like this,' _Ed thought as he dodged another fist shaped rock.

"Scar! I could use a little help here," the blonde shouted. As the dust began to settle, Ed could see Calem closing in on Bailey. He sprinted faster and tackled Calem. The two men rolled. Calem landed on top and punched Ed in the face. Ed grabbed the man and tossed him, throwing him into a pile of rubble. The blonde quickly got up and kicked him in the ribs.

Scar and the two chimeras ran up, Scar's arm lighting up for an attack. Calem slammed his hand on the ground again, causing dust and rubble to fly back in the air.

"Shit," Ed exclaimed as he began coughing again. Bailey's scream echoed in Ed's ears. He turned towards the direction of the scream, only to be hit with a rock fist, causing him to fly back into the others.

"Bailey," Edward screamed, getting back up quickly. The dust settled and the group looked around. Both Calem and Bailey were gone without a trace.

Ed dropped to his knees at the ground hard. "No!"

**~.~**

**A/N: Oh no! Remember to review. :) Thanks for playing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day everyone. Hope all was well, mine was whatever. I'll probably be posting late Valentine one-shots soon. Better late than never, right? Hope you all enjoy. **

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**~.~**_

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"Come in." Alphonse walked into Roy's office, a smile on his face. Roy's eyes widened. "Alphonse, what a surprise. What are you doing in Central?"

"I came to visit you and Ed. I know Grumman is announcing his decision tonight. I wanted to be here for support." Roy smiled at the younger Elric brother, but his heart sank at Ed's name.

"Well, thank you, Al. However, your brother isn't here. He's in Ishval."

"Still? Wow, I had no idea finding Bailey's parents would take so long." Roy raised an eyebrow at Al's statement.

"Bailey? Who's Bailey," Roy asked. Alphonse looked shocked.

"Ed didn't tell you?"

Roy scuffed. "Your brother has done nothing but keep secrets from me for the past month. All I know is Ed has taken on daddy duty to Scar's child."

Al paused, "Scar's child? Scar has a kid?"

"Yes, and the boy called Ed 'daddy.' Your brother seemed to love every minute of it. I'm tempted to transfer him to Ishval's base."

Al thought for a moment. "Roy...what did the boy look like?"

"Three or so. Ishvalan. Slightly pointed ears. Wide round eyes. That's all I got from my distance."

Al let out an exasperated breath. "I really wish you and Ed talked this out," he paused. "Roy, that wasn't Scar's kid. That was Bailey. Ed found him on the train while heading to my house. He was looking for the boy's parents in Ishval." Roy's eyes grew.

"So...Ed has been taking care of that child this entire time?"

"Ya, and they must have become pretty attached to each other if Bailey was calling him 'daddy.'"

Roy took in all this information. Ed just wanted to find the child's parents. Of course he'd get help from Scar, it's his damn city. The flame alchemist rubbed his temple. How could he ever assume Ed would hurt him. After all their time together, how could he ever think Edward would throw it all away? "I wonder if Ed found his parents..." The colonel murmured.

"Try calling Major Miles, he'll probably know. I'm going to say hi to everyone else in the office." Al suggested. He stepped out as Roy began dialing.

/ring ring/

_'Major Miles speaking.'_

"Major, it's Colonel Mustang." He heard the major sigh.

_'I suppose you are calling to be informed on Edward's status.'_

"Yes and no."

_'Well, he's not doing to well at the moment, Colonel. Bailey's father kidnapped him and Fullmetal has been looking endlessly since. I, myself, am starting to worry about the man. '_

"Bailey's father? Didn't Ed go to Ishval to find the boy's parents?"

Miles sighed again. _'Yes, however, his father, Calem, is a wanted man. He is not only a common thief, he has murdered more than a few townspeople for not giving in to his ruthless ways...the numbers of those killed include Bailey's mother, Reina.'_ Roy swallowed hard. _'So, it's safe to say, the boy would be safer in Edward's care...and he knows it. They were beginning to become very close, so needless to say, Ed isn't taking this well.'_

"I see." Roy felt terrible. Ed simply wanted a family and Roy just couldn't understand that. "Should I come back out there? Extend the numbers of the search party? Is Ed around? Can I speak to him?"

_'Now, now, Colonel. None of that will be necessary. There's a big announcement being made tonight. You and I both know Edward wouldn't want you to miss that on behalf of him. Edward is out at Marcoh's ranch trying to get some rest. However, I'm sure once Edward hears that you are the new Fuhrer, he'll come home to you.' _

Roy smiled. _'Home to me...that sounds about right.'_ "Thank you, Major."

_'Anytime, Colonel.' _ The line went dead.

**~.~**

"Daddy Elric, Daddy Elric!" Ed's eyes snapped open.

"Ed..." The blonde looked over to see a worried Dr. Marcoh. "Are you alright?"

"Yea...just another dream." The two were currently on the animal farm Marcoh had been using as his current research site. Ed was laying on a hammock, using the blanket he had got for Bailey as a pillow. The group of men had spent the last two weeks looking for any trace of the boy or Calem. With no luck, Edward was at his end. _ 'Maybe this was for the best,'_ Ed thought constantly. _ 'Maybe I wasn't ready.'_

"Well, good thing you woke up when you did. We need to head to the base. The announcement will be made soon. Then, you have a train to catch, right?"

Ed looked up. The sky was beginning to settle over the hills, signaling dusk. It was almost time. Whether Roy became Fuhrer or not, Ed felt he needed to be there for the man. The two hadn't spoken in two weeks, and Ed was feeling empty. Roy wouldn't be able to fill the void completely, however Ed knew he needed the raven haired man, just as much as Roy would be needing him. He just hoped Roy felt the same still.

Ed collected his bags. He still had the things he had collected for Bailey within the past month, so he was leaving with more bags than he was used to. He adjusted everything, and looked at Dr. Marcoh. "Ready when you are, Doc." The two began their short walk to the military base. Ed imagined Roy was already in Central's park where the announcement ceremony would take place. There were three other candidates, one of them being Olivier Armstrong. Ed could picture Hawkeye standing in the crowd, along with Havoc, Breda, Brosh, Ross, Falman, and Fuery. He assumed Al would be there as well, maybe even Izumi and Sig.

Ed and Marcoh walked into the base where all military personal, along with Scar, Jerso, and Zampano, all crowded around the radio. From the sound of it, Grumman had already been talking for awhile.

_'While my time as Fuhrer was short lived, I know we made a lot of changes to this country, all positive. I gave back to Amestris what was taken from us so long ago. I know from the bottom of my heart that the person who I have chosen will keep giving back to this country the way I did and they will do so much more for the people than I ever could. May the citizens see our next Fuhrer as much of a leader as I do. Please help me congratulate...Fuhrer Roy Mustang.'_

The room broke out in loud cheers. Jerso and Zampano hugged Ed as the blonde cheered loudly for his lover.

_'Thank you, Fuhrer Grumman,' _ Roy's voice broke through the radio a few moments later. The room quieted down instantly, waiting to hear Roy's next words. _ 'Serving the people of Amestris is what I've done all my life, and I don't plan to stop now. Without my team, my lieutenant, and my love, I wouldn't be alive today. Thank you, Grumman for believing in me, and as Fuhrer of Amestris, I will not let you or this country regret your decision.' _ The crowd in centrals cheers could be heard through the speakers. _'And to Edward, thank you, and come home soon. Thank you all.' _

Everyone in the room turned to give Ed coy smiles. "Better get home, Ed. Your Fuhrer needs you." Jerso joked. Everyone laughed as Ed blushed.

"Shut up!"

"If we see anything, we'll be sure to let you know." Dr. Marcoh reassured.

"Thanks, Doc." Ed turned to Scar. "Are you going to be okay?"

Scar nodded as Miles placed an arm around him.

"I'll personally make sure he stays okay." Scar side glanced at Miles and smirked.

Ed smiled at the two Ishvalan men. "Thanks, Major." The train's whistle sounded, signaling it was time to go. "Well, until next time, you guys." Ed stepped on the train, turned around and waved at the group as the train took off.

**~.~**

Roy walked out of Central, beaming. Grumman just chose him as Fuhrer and his love was coming back home. Roy sighed slightly at the thought of Ed. The blonde would be happy for him, but devastated by his loss of Bailey. _'He's with his father...maybe this was how it is supposed to be.'_

Roy walked down the road. Everyone who was at the announcement was meeting up at a bar Madame Christmas owned to celebrate. _'I wish Edward were here.' _ A screaming child broke his thoughts. Roy looked around. "What the hell?"

"Shut up, kid," he heard a man say. Roy walked slowly past an ally and glanced in. Two Ishvalans, one man and a toddler were there. The man had the boy by the hair and a hand covered his mouth. They both looked Roy's way. "You're going to get daddy in trouble," he heard the man hiss as the new Fuhrer continued walking.

_'Those eyes...'_ Roy shrugged off the feeling of familiarity as he turned the corner.

**~.~**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**~.~**_

Ed stepped off the train in Central and stretched. "What a long train ride," Ed exclaimed out loud. He looked around for a familiar face and found Armstrong, Ross, and Brosh waving for him. Ed walked towards them.

"Edward Elric!" Armstrong grabbed him suddenly and gave him a tight hug. "I heard what you were doing for the Ishvalan boy! I'm so sorry for your despair," the man cried.

"Armstrong! You're crushing me!" The bigger man put Ed down and grabbed his bags from him.

"You shouldn't be bothered with carrying bags while you're carrying a heavy bag of grief within your heart."

Ed sighed. "Thanks, but I'm fine, really. Can you just take me home? I want to drop off my things." Armstrong and Ross exchanged a nervous look.

"Our new Fuhrer would like to see you first," Ross stated as they walked towards the car.

"I plan on going to see him, I just want to drop off my ba-"

"We'll take your bags," Brosh spoke up. Armstrong and Ross nodded in agreement. Ed stopped to look at the three of them suspiciously.

"What are you three up to?"

"Nothing, Ed! Fuhrer Mustang is just anxious to see you!" Ross smiled nervously.

Ed looked them over again. "Okaaay...well, I guess I'll go see Roy now. I have something to him anyways."

Ed walked through the halls of Central. The many desks that lined up outside of Roy's office were deserted. Everyone was gone. _'Well, that's odd.'_ Ed stepped in front of Roy's office doors, looking down at the wrapped gift in his hands. He inhaled sharply before barging in.

"What the hell, Roy," Ed asked coming in, Roy stood up from his desk, smiling softly.

"Well, hi to you too, Edward," Roy spoke softly, making Ed blush at his tone.

"Why is no one here? And why didn't your dogs want me going to the house? Why are you smiling at me like that? And why aren't you in uniform?" Roy laughed as he walked up to the younger man, grabbing him into an embrace.

"Always so observant. Some things never change." Roy inhaled, taking in the blonde's scent. "I missed you so much."

Ed felt his face darken as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. "I missed you too." He paused. "I'm sorry, Roy...For everything," the blonde murmured into his lover's chest. Ed felt Roy shake his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Alphonse explained everything to me...I just wish you would have let me know...I would have helped any way that I could have."

Ed pulled back and looked up at his boyfriend. "Well, it's all done now. I'm home." Ed looked Roy over. "Really? Why aren't you in uniform?"

"I have the day off. We have a lot of changes to accommodate to." Ed was about to question him, but realized he still was holding the wrapped gift.

"Here!" Ed shoved the item into Roy's hands. The new Fuhrer eyed the gift and unwrapped it quickly.

"A picture frame." Roy smiled.

"Handmade in Ishval. I figured you can put a picture of me...or you...or us."

"Or our family." Ed's eyes widened.

"Roy...if you're not ready, it's fine...It's not something I'm thinking much about right now anyways." Roy took Ed's hand in his own.

"Let's go," the raven haired man said, changing the subject. He set the fame on his desk and led the way.

**~.~**

Roy and Ed stood on the porch of their town house. "Years ago, I remember you saying if I were to ever become Fuhrer, you would still want to stay in this house. Is that still true?" Ed looked at Roy suspiciously.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Roy," Ed said, exasperated. "It's _our _home. We picked it out together, we both fell in love with it. It's actually bigger than two people need, but that's okay because we make use of the space. The backyard is perfect, the kitchen is perfect, the bedroom is perfect. Everything is perfect about it and it's all we need." Roy smiled.

"Glad you still feel that way." Roy opened the door slowly. Ed peeked in first before stepping all the way in. Everything seemed the same. So why was Roy acting so weird? Roy walked towards the back of the house, waving for Ed to come with him.

"Roy! What the hell is going on," Ed asked as he followed the man into one of the guest rooms. Ed's eyes widened once he saw the room was completely empty and it was painted blue instead of it's old grainy gray color. "Are we remodeling," Ed asked slowly, trying to process everything. He looked at the window panels and baseboards and noticed they were painted a familiar yellow color.

"I figured this could be our son's room."

"Son?" Ed couldn't comprehend everything. "Roy,I already told you, if you're not re-" Roy laughed, interrupting his statement.

"Alphonse, Riza." Ed heard footsteps in the hallway and turned around. In the doorway, there stood Riza and Al, who was holding Bailey.

Bailey smiled when he looked up. "DADDY ELRIC!" His hands crushed the yellow rose he was holding. His small arms reached for Ed. Without hesitation, Ed stepped in and grabbed the boy, pulling him closely.

"Bailey!"

Roy sighed. "That rose was for you," he whined.

Ed laughed. "Bailey likes yellow roses too!" Ed explained, still smiling and holding Bailey tightly to his chest.

"Maybe we'll plant a bush in the front," Roy murmured. He looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed his lover's eyes started tearing up. "Ed..." Roy started, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy, why are you crying," Bailey asked.

"I'm just...I'm so damn happy!" Ed looked up at Roy and smiled. "Thank you!" He pulled Bailey in tighter.

**~.~**

**A/N: Awh. :) Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**~.~**_

Alphonse, Riza, Edward, Roy, and Bailey spent the rest if the day showing Bailey the best parts of Central. It was at Central's biggest park that Ed finally asked how all of this was possible.

"_Snap out of it, Mustang! We're supposed to be partying tonight!" _

_Roy sighed and looked up at his subordinate, Jean Havoc. "Sorry, Havoc. I'm just distracted."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think...I think I saw Bailey...with his dad." Al gasped as the others in his party looked at each other, in a loss._

"_Did you say anything to him?" Al asked._

"_No. I'm just not too sure if it was them or not." Roy took a sip of his beer. "But, I guess there's only one way to find out." Al smiled at the new Fuhrer as the two stood up._

"_I don't know what you two are up to, but I'm in." Riza nodded in agreement with Havoc's statement. _

"It took us a few hours, but we were finally able to track him down. Between Hawkeye, Jean, Al and I, we were able to throw him off guard. Miles will be happy to know that Calem character will be locked away."

Ed hadn't been this happy since the earlier times in their relationship. He couldn't help but smile as Roy leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Ed blushed before saying, "I love you too."

"Sir," Riza interrupted their moment. "We should probably head back. Your guests will be arriving soon."

Ed grabbed Bailey's hand once he returned from the pond with Alphonse. "Guests," Ed asked.

"Our friends will want to officially meet our son, Edward."

_'Our son...'_ Ed looked down at Bailey, who was adamantly talking with his new best friend, Al.

"Of course," Roy started, dragging Edward's attention back towards him, "It will probably take him awhile to get used to me or call me 'daddy,' but I'll be patient. It's something I've had to learn while being with you." Edward scowled at his lover. Roy laughed and grabbed Ed's hand, guiding him to walk towards the car. "I guess we'll be having to share a bed with him for awhile, until we can get his room together," Roy noted, changing the subject.

Ed shrugged. "It's not bad, as long as you don't roll over and crush him like you do me."

**~.~**

Throughout the party, all of Roy's and Ed's friends enjoyed Bailey's company. Ed and Gracia watched as Elicia chased him around the backyard, the two both laughing. "Maes would have loved him," She stated, looking down at Edward who smiled softly. "You and Roy will make great parents."

"Thank you, Gracia." Edward turned to see Izumi and Sig watching Bailey, both eyes wild with excitement.

"We're grandparents, Sig!" She lovingly looked at her husband. Everyone who had seen Roy and Ed grow to be such a strong couple had come to love Bailey within the instant of meeting the toddler, letting the couple know that they would make such a happy family.

Roy grabbed Ed's hand, breaking him of his thoughts. As the older man pulled Edward to the center of the patio, the entire party silenced and focused on the two men. "What the hell, Roy," Ed asked nervously as he looked around. "What's going on?" Ed stared at the man as a sly smile crossed his face. Roy sank down on one knee.

"Edward, since the moment I layed eyes on your fragile body in that wheelchair, I've yearned to protect you. In any way I could, I tried to build you up from that helpless boy you were back then. I've seen you grow and mature into the man you are today. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love in a way I never felt with anyone. I never expected this ride, yet I strive to be better for you, and although there will be rough patches, I know together we can smooth them over. I not only want to be your Fuhrer, your best friend, your lover, a father to Bailey, but, I also want to be your husband and have you beside me forever."

Ed's eyes were wet with tears and he wiped them quickly once he noticed everyone staring at him.

"God damnit, Roy," Ed exclaimed. "You and your emotional shit. Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?"

Roy chuckled. "Would you have a better reaction tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Ed grunted.

"Okay." Roy began to push off the ground. "I'll wait."

"Hey!" Ed pushed him back down. The patio laughed at the blonde's embarrassed blush. Roy smirked at his lover. "Just finish," Ed murmured, looking down at the new Fuhrer.

Roy cleared his throat. "Edward Elric," Roy pulled out a simple silver band with his flamel symbol engraved in it. "Will you marry me?"

Ed's blush deepened as he smiled softly. "Of course, you bastard." Everyone cheered as Roy slipped the ring on Edward's finger. He stood up and pulled Ed into a longing kiss.

**~.~**

Ed placed Bailey's sleeping figure onto their bed and looked up at Roy, who was getting ready for sleep.

"I guess this means no sex tonight," Roy joked as he turned to look at the sleeping boy. Bailey had worn himself out during the gathering and was lightly snoring.

"Sacrifices of being a parent." Ed mumbled as he layed down. Roy grabbed the edge of their blanket and scooted in closer to Ed.

"Good thing you're small enough. We all fit perfectly."

"Who are you calling small, asshole," Ed hissed. Roy chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ed.

"Some things never change," Roy whispered, kissing the top of Ed's head.

"Roy..." Ed whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"That's what family is for." Roy's arm tightened around him as the two drifted off to sleep.\

**~.~**

**A/N: It was such a bittersweet experience writing these last three chapters. **

**:'/ Please review. **


	13. Epilogue

_**~.~**_

_**Missing Piece**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**~.~**_

**-Two years later-**

"Roy!" Ed shook the man again. "Get your lazy ass up!"

Roy groaned as he opened one eye, looking at his angry husband. "Can you blame me? I'm sore all over thanks to _someone._" Roy smiled at Ed's blush.

"Shut up and _get _up. Now! Bailey is almost dressed!" Ed stormed out. "And your coffee is getting cold," Roy heard the blonde yell from the other room.

Roy got up slowly and looked around the room trying to think of what he needed to do within the short amount of time he had. He didn't have time for a shower. The Fuhrer sighed at the thought. He didn't want to smell like sex on such an important day either. He looked at the clock. _'8:15. We have to leave by nine.' _"Maybe just a quick shower," Roy thought as he got out of bed.

Roy was out and dressed in casual jeans and a black button up by eight thirty. He staggered out of the hallway to see his husband taking a coffee mug out of the microwave and placing it next to a hot plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Bailey was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of milk.

"I reheated your coffee," Ed told him, grabbing his own plate and sitting at the table.

"Thank you." Roy kissed Ed on the cheek and then turned to kiss Bailey's forehead. "How's my favorite five year old?"

Bailey smiled brightly. "I'm great!" Roy wiped the milk mustache off the boy and sat down in between him and Edward.

"Is Daddy's food good," the raven haired man asked his son.

Bailey nodded vigorously. "Daddy's food is the best!" They both smiled at the blushing Ed.

"Just eat," Ed mumbled. "We will need to leave soon."

The family finished eating and was out of the house by nine.

"Daddy," Bailey called from the backseat.

"Yes, Bailey," both men asked in unison. Ed glared at his driving husband.

"He was talking to me," they both said at the same time. Roy side glanced at the glaring Ed.

"Yes, Bailey," Roy asked again, slowly. Ed shook his head, exasperated.

"What if the other kids don't like me?"

"The other kids will love you!" Roy smiled at him through the review mirror. "You are an amazing kid!"

"Are you sure," the boy whined.

"Absolutely! Ed, won't the other kids love him?" Ed turned and faced their son with a cheek splitting grin.

"All you have to do is show them your BIG Mustang smile! Like this!"

Bailey smiled as wide as he could, trying to imitate his father. "Like this," he said through his teeth.

"Just like that," Ed laughed.

Roy stopped in front of their son's new school. The two men got out and Edward opened the back door to grab Bailey's backpack as the young boy jumped out.

"Daddy," Bailey whined. Both men crouched down to be at eye level with their son.

"What is it, Bailey," Ed asked, grabbing his hand.

"I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, bud. I promise." Roy ruffled the boy's hair. "And we will be here in a few hours to pick you up."

"Okay..." Bailey hugged Ed and Roy.

"We love you," Ed soothed him.

"I love you too," Both men stood and grabbed Bailey's hands, walking him to the front of the school. Bailey's teacher stood by the door, smiling.

"Fuhrer Mustang, Colonel..." She paused, not knowing how to address Ed.

"Colonel Elric or Mustang. Whatever you prefer," Ed told her, smiling back at her. It hadn't been much time after the wedding, so the question on how to address Edward was still something he got often.

"Colonel Mustang." The woman smiled as she shook both of their hands. "This must be Bailey." The young boy hid behind Ed's leg. The teacher bent down, looking at the boy with bright green eyes. "Hi, Bailey! My name is Mrs. Swanson. I'm your teacher." She reached her hand out. "Let's be friends." Bailey looked up at his two fathers. They both nodded and Bailey looked back at Mrs. Swanson, grabbing her hand hesitantly. "He'll be fine," The woman whispered to the two as she turned and walked the boy towards the door to the classroom. Bailey turned around and waved with his free hand. Roy and Edward held hands as they waved back to their son.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," Roy stated sadly. Ed grunted. Roy glanced at the sad look on his husband's face. The shorter one of the two wiped his eye quickly before letting go of Roy's hand and heading to the car. The Fuhrer smiled softly as he followed after his lover.

**~.~**

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Put a smile on that pretty face. We'll be seeing Miles and Scar soon. I don't need them thinking I'm making you unhappy," Roy smiled as he lover frowned.

"Oh, shut up," Ed grunted. After a moment of silence, Ed whispered, "Our boy is growing up."

"Yes...he is," Roy whispered back.

"Do you think he'll get picked on? You know, for being Ishvalan or having two fathers?" Roy could see the concern etched on his partner's face.

"I doubt it. Being Fuhrer really does have its perks. Would you let your kids bully the Fuhrer's son?"

Ed grunted again. "I guess."

"Even so," Roy grabbed Edward's hand. "If something like that does come up, we'll deal with it then...together."

Ed smiled softly and squeezed Roy's hand. "Yes, together."

**~.~**

Miles and Scar stood in front of Madame Christmas's newly opened cafe, the major's arm draped loosely around Scar's shoulders. "Hello, Mustangs." Miles greeted warmly as Roy and Ed approached. "How was the first day of school?"

"Harder than expected. But, we're fine," Roy answered as he glanced at Ed who was smiling at their two friends.

"That's good to hear. Well, Elizabeth is inside. Chris got her something to eat. Are you two ready to meet her?"

Ed and Roy looked at each other, eyes shining bright. "Ya, we're ready," they said together.

Miles and Scar led the way inside. Sitting on a chair next to Roy's foster-mother sat six year old, Elizabeth. Ishvalan as well, her silver hair was braided into one long ponytail that reached just above her thighs. She smiled brightly as the four men walked in. Elizabeth wore a yellow dress with small pink hearts patterned on it that just past her knees and a matching pair of yellow flats.

Ed stared at her in aw as Roy approached the table and sat down next to her. "Hi Elizabeth. I'm Roy and that's Edward," he pointed to the blonde. Ed waved and also moved towards the table, sitting across from the young girl.

"Hi!" She smiled brightly. "Are you my new parents?"

"Yes, we are. Are you okay with that, Elizabeth," Ed asked, looking her over once more. She was a beautiful girl.

"Yes! I'm so happy! I've never had a daddy, and now I have two! How lucky am I?" She grabbed Roy's hand. "I like the color yellow. Like other daddy's hair!" She turned to grab Ed's hand as well.

"She's very outgoing," Scar commented, watching the family. "And intelligent for her age." Roy nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to go see your new home?" Roy asked, getting up. Elizabeth got up as well, still grabbing his hand tightly and nodded with enthusiasm. "I can tell she's going to be a _daddy's _girl," Roy emphasized daddy, referring to him. Ed rolled his eyes, exasperated. Elizabeth reached for Ed's hand, pulling him to get up.

Edward smiled down at her. "Bailey will love her." He turned to Miles and Scar. "You guys coming over?"

"We'll be over soon. Go have fun, get to know her. She really is a character." Scar nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Ed said, and the three began walking out.

"Are we going to my new home now?" Elizabeth asked, looking back and forth between Roy and Ed.

"Yes," Ed paused and smiled at his husband. "We're going home."

**-The End-**

**A/N: Before I go into my 'How did you like it? Please review!' comments, I just want to say that I really put a lot into this story. It was a crazy ride for me because over the past few months, I've come to realize that I have a lot of trouble with finishing things. Not just stories, but things in general. I just don't like things to be over with, it's a problem that stems from when I was a child, yada, yada, yada. Point is, this is the first, non one-shot I've ever finished and posted, so whether or not you enjoyed it, I would like to just say, I am very proud of myself. **

**Thanks for reading. I have some more ideas coming around, so expect more stories soon. Please review! **


End file.
